The present invention relates to a camera which automatically performs photographing-related operations and more particularly to a camera which self-checks abnormal operations that may occur when its components operate in succession to take a picture and records their history as corresponding code numbers.
In general, cameras are known which have a built-in computer that controls the operation of their components in accordance with programs in order to perform automatically photographing-related operations so that the mere depression of the shutter release allows distance measurement, photometry, exposure, and film rewinding.
With conventional primary cameras which require photographers to perform manually a series of photographing-related operations, such as distance measurement, photometry, exposure, and film rewinding, each operation is performed as a single unit. When an abnormal operation occurs due to a failure, therefore, the photographer can identify its cause relatively easily at that time.
However, with automatic cameras which are constructed so that photographing-related operations are performed in series or in parallel, the photographers cannot know that what abnormal operation occurred when what operation was performed.
As an example, in Japanese Patent No. 2-603934 assigned to the same assignee as this application, there is disclosed a self-diagnostic camera, which has sensors built into its respective operating facilities. When a certain abnormal operation occurs continuously, the operation of the camera is stopped and, on the basis of detected signals from these sensors, the abnormal operation is processed in accordance with a preset program so that it is stored or displayed as a code number or a mark. In fixing, the stored code number or mark is read out to fix the failing part.
In general, devices or apparatuses constructed from mechanical parts each often have some operating tendency, depending on the assembly and adjustment of the parts in the process of manufacture, variations in precision of the parts, and characteristics of materials of the parts. That is, although failing parts differs from camera to camera, in many cases a failure occurs frequently in the same part or the same abnormal operation frequently occurs in each camera.
Thus, in the conventional camera which is designed such that the occurrence of an abnormal operation is displayed or recorded, an abnormal condition that has occurred can be understood; however, it is impossible to know how the abnormal condition has occurred or whether the abnormal condition is due to combined abnormality.
In particular, even in the event of abnormality, its record is not kept in the case where recovery from an abnormal operation can be made by turning the power switch off or resetting the operation of the camera. In addition, in the event of a failure from which recovery cannot be made by such operations, there is no record of information as to whether an abnormal operation has occurred before, whether this is the first time that it has occurred, or whether it has occurred frequently in the past, the information being important for fixing the camera.